


A Gank In Time

by TarTarIcing



Category: Dota 2
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-19 02:32:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10630320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TarTarIcing/pseuds/TarTarIcing
Summary: Balanar rescues Lich in the heat of battle and deal with some feelings afterwards.





	

_Thirty-five minutes_.

It was thirty five minutes since the Dire decided to move out and fight.  Phantom Assassin was at the mid lane keeping watch of the remaining secondary tower. Balanar was earning his share of gold in the jungle. Ethrain was near Roshan to provide some vision while the remaining two heroes were dead. It was a terse time and everyone was on edge. Luckily for Ethrain though, he knew where to put down the four of his observer wards and two of his sentry wards.

He spotted the Radiant shrine and floated towards it. One observer ward and one sentry ward went into the eye near the shrine. Another observer ward went near the ancient pit. Looking at his map, he looked downward towards the radiant jungle. The lich smirked, deciding to take a gamble on an opportunity for extended vision of the enemy. Procuring a smoke bomb, he threw it on the ground and with a cough he went on his merry way.

He put one observer ward and his last sentry ward on the high slab of rock overlooking one of the easier jungle camps. After, he went deeper into the Radiant jungle, aiming for the cliff near where the first bottom tower used to be. Unfortunately, it was not empty.

Tresdin was at the harder camps, with Lina at the camp next to her. Rhasta was putting down observer and sentry wards of his own. Ethrain stopped in his tracks with his eyes darting left and right. ‘ _Just one more ward’_ , the lich thought to himself as he tried to softly and smoothly move himself out. Rhasta cocked his head towards him.

 _‘Impossible! I shouldn’t been seen!’_ The Lich gasped internally, _‘I have dust, unless…’_ He then felt the cool air hit his skin. Sure it was night and it was naturally colder, but the dust should have shielded his skin. He looked down, and saw the dust had cleared away from him. Ethrain threw his last observer ward onto the cliff and tried to run, but-

“After him!” Rhasta yelled, shackling the lich in place. Tresdin and Lina turned out and lunged towards him.

“Shit!” the lich yelped, feeling the burning sensation of the shackles around his body. Fortunately for the support, Balanar was attacking the creatures at the ancient pit and heard Ethrain’s yelp. The night stalker turned his back to the creatures and sprinted towards the lich.

“Ethrain!” Balanar yelled in response. He spat out dark magic at Lina, stopping her from stunning Lich. He then clawed at Rhasta, who tried to hit back with his wands. Tresdin slashed at Balanar’s shoulder. The night stalker gave a great roar, causing Tresidn to step back and was eventually stunned. Ethrain felt the shackles dissipate and casted a frost blast onto Lina.

Balanar clawed at whoever was closest to him, but Tresdin gathered her senses together and challenged him to a duel. The night stalker reluctantly accepted as he clawed away at her face and armor. Panicked, the lich threw a large ball of ice at Tresdin, which bounced off of Lina, and lastly hit Rhasta, which then kept bouncing of the Radiant three. A lapse in Tresdin’s concentration gave Balanar the opportunity to escape. The night stalker grabbed the support’s hand and ran out and off the cliff of the Radiant jungle.

“To the shrine!” the lich pointed to their own shrine, noting how damaged the both of them were. At their shrine, Balanar held Ethrain tightly as the support activated the shrine.

The night stalker looked back at the Radiant jungle, seeing how the frost ball was about to stop bouncing. The frost ball ultimately killed Rhasta, and then Lina, but it left Tresdin gravely damaged and slowed. The legion commander ran away, giving a certain gesture to Balanar. “This shrine isn’t fast enough, do you have anything?” The night stalker complained, panting.

“Let me use my urn,” the lich procured his urn and sprinkled the healing dust onto Balanar’s wounds, “Thank you for saving me, Balanar.”

  
“No, thank _you_ ,” Balanar replied, “Your urn healed more than Legion Commander’s blades could damage me. It helps that it’s nighttime. Anyway, let’s head to the jungle, seems like you need more gold and experience than I do.” The lich nodded and both proceeded to go to their own jungle.

The support and the carry killed a few camps of creatures before meeting back.

“Good, at least you can afford something,” the night stalker said, looking at the lich’s earnings.

 _Forty-two minutes_.

It took forty-two minutes for Ethrain to earn his Aghanim’s Scepter, fetching the courier to bring him a Blade of Alacrity. He chuckled sheepishly at how long it took him, finally holding the weapon after such a long period of time. “Pardon me if I’m slow.”

“There’s no shame in taking a long time for a luxury item, at least you got it,” Balanar gave a firm pat on Ethrain’s shoulder, “You did a great job out there, imagine how much better you’ll be with an Aghanim’s.” The night stalker then felt a heavy weight of chains and cuffs on his shoulders, “Lich?”

The lich hugged the carry, draping his arms around his neck, “I’m so glad I have you here.”

“Me too.”

“Not like in a strategic situation, but just in general.”

“I understand.”

“You don’t.”

“What?” Balanar peeled Ethrain off of himself, confused, “I mean we’re friends, no, brothers, but that’s the gist. I’m glad to have you here too, if that’s what you mean, Ethrain.”

“I don’t think I’m getting to you,” the lich sighed, “I’ll show you what I mean.” With that Ethrain kissed Balanar on the lips. It lasted for a few seconds, “You didn’t pull away, I’m surprised.”

“I get it now,” Balanar smirked, “You love me. Lucky for you, I love you too. You’ve grown on me, it’s kind of cute.” Balanar kissed him back, and both just bumped mouths to symbolize it. Sometimes they used their tongues.

“I think I have a better way to thank you,” he touched him on the nose.

“I like where this is going.” They continued to kiss as they disrobed, with the carry aiding his support in removing his chains and unwrapping his pants and spreading his legs apart, “Are you sure you want this, though?”

“Certainly,” Ethrain replied, slinking down to the night stalker’s waist, “You seem to be excited.” He began to suck on the carry’s member, in which the carry growled in approval. His head bobbed up and down, swirling his tongue everywhere.

“You’re great at this.”

“I’ve done things before I froze, you know,” he took the member out and admired his handiwork. It was hard, throbbing, and covered in saliva. Before he could put it back in his mouth again, Balanar pushed him aside and upwards.

“You’ve had your fun, let me have mine,” the carry spread the support’s legs apart. The lich leaned on a tree, with both palms on the bark. The carry then pulled out a clarity and applied its contents to his member and the support’s entrance.

“You’ve had that?” the lich asked, surprised, “Why didn’t you use it?”

“I needed health not mana. Now relax.” Balanar began to slowly put it in, until he reached the hilt, “Are you okay?”

“Yes,” The carry began to thrust slowly, and then gathered up speed judging by Ethrain’s moans and other pleased noises. Now being in the mood, Balanar began to gently pin Ethrain’s neck to the tree.

The support let out a passionate moan, “Oh goodness, yes! That’s great!”

“Good, I love how tight you are!” Balanar became rougher and Ethrain enjoyed it nonetheless.

“You’re so big!”

“You’re flattering me!”

“…But does it hurt to help me up front?”

“Will do,” Balanar used his other hand to stroke Ethrain in the same rhythm as his thrusting. This managed to bring the support over the edge and caused him to come hard. The carry enjoyed how much he was tightening and came shortly afterwards, filling the support up. Panting and sweating, they kissed trying to relax themselves.

Mortred, the Phantom Assassin, passed by the jungle and looked onward at the scene. She then gasped, “It’s been an hour! You all should’ve had six items on your person! Quick slacking off!” The phantom assassin ran away, red-faced and with a burning sensation between her legs.

**Author's Note:**

> A fanfiction done for a friend as an art trade


End file.
